Cuidándote
by Rin Kagamine Jones Kirkland
Summary: Dave sale a la calle para desahogarse y cuando viene de regreso se encuentra a John lastimado en un charco de sangre,así que lo cuida.¿Podrá decirle que lo ama?.DaveJohn con un Lime horrible porque es el primero que hago.(?)


**Disclaimer:**Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew Hussie y su maravillosa imaginación.

**Advertencia:**Lime,o eso intenté me culpen soy mierda escribiendo. ;A;

**N.A.****:**Es mi primer fic con Lime,así que se aguantan si no les gustó :I.

Estaba deprimido,no podía hacerlo y eso que tenía la oportunidad de las pocas que tenía en su vida ya que su Bro lo dejo vivir en Washington mientras él se convertía en un Dj viajando por el país y Jake estaba a su lado,le daba celos,celos de porque él tenía a la persona que ama a su lado y él no,se quitó la gafas que tenía durante un tiempo y en ellas cayeron lágrimas,después de un rato,se las volvió a poner como si nada hubiese pasado pero el sentimiento estaba ahÍ.

Salió de su casa y fue a dar una vuelta a la ciudad,empezó a llover y siguió caminando,ignorando cualquier cosa en el mundo mientras se ponía sus audífonos y escuchaba música,pero "él" le hablo por Pesterchum,no sabía si le hacía feliz hablar con él o no,igualmente le respondió.

- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turchentGodhead [TG] –

EB:¡hola!

TG:sup.

EB:¿es cierto que tu hermano…hizo que te mudaras aqui?

TG:si,aunque yo en realidad se lo pedi,era jodido mudarse casi cada 2 meses,tio,y cuando Dave Strider dice que es jodido es porque es JODIDO.

EB:creo que entiendo…¡puede que nos encontremos en la misma escuela!

TG:no recuerdo muy bien el nombre…¿MS Paint Adventure…creo…?

EB:¡si,ese!

TG:¿por qué coño lleva el mismo nombre que de una pagina?

EB:ni idea

TG:me cago en la puta,apuesto a que el director es el creador de ese lugar.

EB:¡si,bueno,te dejo!

- ectoBiologist [EB] dejo de molestar a turchentGodhead [TG] –

Se sentía bien,al fin podría estar con él,a su lado,pero no de la forma que él quería...una leve lágrima salió de su ojo derecho,confundiendosé con las gotas de la lluvia,paro en un tienda para comprar zumo de manzana y de paso regresar a su casa,estaba caminando y de pura coincidencia se encontró a el cuerpo de un chico…fue corriendo hacia éste,se espantó,no podía ,él no,no podría ser él…

En el piso estaba un chico que aparentaba 16 años,de tez blanca como la nieve y cabello negro,había sangre en su boca que formaba un charco,tan pronto como pudo,Dave lo cargo y lo llevó a su casa.

Entró a ella y en vez de dejar la bolsa en la mesa como una persona normal,las arrojó a ella y subió corriendo las escaleras con John en sus brazos hacia su cuarto,lo recostó en su cama y chequeó su respiración,era normal,se sintió aliviado y fue corriendo hacia el baño por algunas cosas que servirían para curarlo.

—John…¿qué te paso..?—.Dijo Dave mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesita de al lado y empezaba a quitarle la ropa a John.—Espera,¿qué mierda estoy haciendo? Parezco un puto violador como Bro cuando se embriaga con Roxy y Jake.—.Después de haber dicho esto,aún tenía que quitarle la ropa,cosa en la que se demoró demasiado,al terminar de quitarle la polera y haberle puesto algunos vendajes -Parecía que fue golpeado en todo el cuerpo,en especial el estómago,así que ahí no pudo evitar no ponerle atención-,pudo ver una pequeña parte de su cuerpo casi desnudo,el cuál hizo que apareciera un sonrojo en las mejillas de Dave.

—Mierda…no,Dave,tú no eres gay,o eso es lo que te gustaría pensar…¿Acaso viene de familia?—.Dijo para el mismo en voz alta,no tanto para si es posible despertarlo,de nuevo,las lágrimas venían."_¿Nunca pararán,verdad?"._Pensó para sus adentros,cuando vio la hora,notó que era tarde,así que llamo a el padre de John para no preocuparlo.

—¿Diga?—.Contesto una voz tranquila,aunque paternal.

—Soy Dave,el amigo de John,quería pasar a decirle que se quedará en mi casa esta noche,ya que lo vi algo inestable para caminar,se veía algo enfermo.—No le contaría lo que le paso,no quería preocuparlo.

—Oh,entonces,¿podría encargártelo durante unos días hasta que se recuperé?.Tengo asuntos fuera de la ciudad…—

—Claro,no importa.—

—Eres un buen chico Dave.—.Después de haber soltado estas palabras se colgó el teléfono Dave no supo que pensar con respecto a el comentario de aquél hombre,no se consideraba uno "bueno".Él mismo se consideraba todo lo contrario a eso,él decía siempre que era solo un inútil bueno para nada incapaz de poder decirle cuanto amaba a una persona,se consideraba esa persona que detrás de aquellas todas las palabras "guays" que salían de su boca estaba a punto de llorar.

Más lágrimas vinieron,las seco con su brazo y fue al cuarto de al lado dejando a John durmiendo .Se quitó los lentes,sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar,tenía suerte de usar gafas que cubrían esas marcas.

—John…—.Y después de esto cayó dormido.

—D-dave...—.Dijo John desde el otro cuarto en voz baja,sonrojado y llorando,volviéndose a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente,Dave despertó temprano y fue al cuarto donde estaba John,dormido todavía,se sonrojó de nuevo,era lindo mientras dormía,sin más espera,bajo a hacer el él desayuno,cereal con zumo de manzana(Sí,en vez de leche era zumo,ese bendito zumo) y para John jugo de naranja y huevos estrellados.Sí,Dave sabía cocinar,aunque lo básico,llevo los desayunos arriba y los dejó en la mesita de al lado,empezó a tocar el brazo de John para que despertará.

—John…tío,despierta.—

—¿Ah? ¿Dave?.Espera,¡¿DAVE!?.—

—Dios,gritas como una colegiala en modo fangirl cuando ven a mi Bro junto a Jake.—

—Ah…perdón…—

—Bueno,no importa,ten,tu desayuno.—

—¿Eh?.Gracias…—

Hubo un silenció incomodó en la habitación,hasta que Dave habló.

—John…¿qué paso…anoche?—

—Verás…—

_-Flashback-_

_John estaba en la calle caminando sin rumbo,tan solo para desahogarse un poco.Y empezó a caer la lluvia_

_—¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?—.Dijo mientras dejaba de hablarle a Dave por Pesterchum._

_—Oh,miren,es el "no homosexual"—..Dijo un tipo,parecía de 17 años._

_—¿Por qué me hablas así,no eramos amigos?—_

_—Pfft,por favor,mis amigos no son gays.—.Y de un momento a otro este lo golpeó en el estómago y le dio unas patadas,mientras que otro le pegaba con sus puños y éste escupió sangre y después de un buen rato de haber sido golpeado,se desmayó.Y siguieron lastimándolo hasta que se dieron cuenta que venía la policía y se aproximaba gente desde la otra calle,tenían suerte de que estaban en un callejón oscuro._

_—Juro que si vuelvo a encontrarte,morirás—A pesar de que este no lo hubiera escuchado,para él era mejor y salió corriendo con varios de su banda._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

—…—.Dave sentía que en este preciso momento podría matar a cualquier persona,¿Cómo eran capaces de hacerle daño a la persona más inocente de todas?o eso creía,porque John no es tan inocente-—¿Por qué te hicieron eso?—

—No lo sé realmente…—.John se había saltado las partes de que le habían dicho que era homosexual,no quería que Dave lo supiera,porque él creía que arruinaría su amistad.—Pero,¿y mi padre,sabe que estoy aquí?—

—Sí,pero dijo que saldría de la ciudad unos días hasta que estés bien.—

—¡Pero lo estoy!—.Y después de esto se cayó de lado.

—Meh,tenemos suerte de que sean vacaciones.—

—¿Dave,no te molesta que esté aquí?—

—No,en cambio,tengo toda la puta casa para mí solo.¿Jugamos la Xbox?—.Dave le dio un mando.

—Uh,bien.—

En la noche,a la hora de dormir Dave se fue a dormir al otro cuarto y John en el se paró de la cama algo adolorido pero se sentía un poco mejor que antes y fue a tocar al cuarto de Dave.

—¿D-dave?...—Dijo John con voz baja,para ver si estaba dormido.—¿Estás despierto?—

—Sí,pasa—.Avisó Dave poniéndose las gafas de nuevo para cubrir sus ojeras y ojos hinchados.

—¿P-p-puedo d-dormir contigo?—.Abrio la puerta,pensaba que de un momento a otro él le lanzaría un insulto,pero tan solo se hizo a un lado y se volteó.

—Gracias.—Se acostó en la cama,volteado,lo mismo para Dave,no se veían,estaban de espaldas los dos,de un momento a otro,sin saber cómo ni porque,Dave se volteó y empezó a lamer su lóbulo,John gimió.Y después de esto Dave movió a una de sus manos a los pezones del otro.

—D-dave…¿p-por q-qué lo haces?.Hmm~ Nnng…—.Un gemido escapo de él,excitando aún más al "seme" según el hermano de Dave.

—John…te amo…siempre lo hice…—Y en un segundo éste estaba arriba del otro sonrojado y excitado,sin sus gafas y un leve sonrojo,él no estaba seguro si le correspondería,ya que siempre le decía el otro:"No soy un homosexual"

—Y-yo…t-también..t-te amo…Nng…—.Un gemido más salió de sus labios y Dave no pudo evitar sellarlos con un beso.Él cual el otro correspondió como si la vida se le fuese en ello,primero fue dulce y lento,Dave pidió introducirse un poco más en su cavidad cosa que fue permitida dejando que Dave memorizará cada lugar de la boca del otro y se separaron por falta de oxígeno,le quito la ropa a John en un instante y a él mismo dejando a ambos solos en ropa interior,se aproximó al cuello de John dejando chupetones y lamidas en él.

—¡D-dave!...Nnngh…p-para…~—

—En realidad estas diciendo "Quiero más,hazme tuyo" ¿o me equivocó?—.Soltó una pequeña risa y bajo una de sus manos hacia el miembro de John y empezó a mover su mano desde abajo hacia arriba,excitando aún más al otro mientras seguían besándose.

—C-cállate…D-dave~ a-ahí n-no~ Nnng…—Se sonrojaba cada vez más,si tuviera que ir a una competencia de tomates,John sería el ganador.

—Sí,ahí sí.—

—D-dave…¿duele…nngh~…cuando…l-lo h-haces?—.Preguntó inocentemente y Dave se excitó más,dios,era tan jodidamente lindo y violable cuando estaban solos.

—Un poco…me recordaste que no traje lubricante…creo…que lo haré al modo de la vieja escuela.—

—¿Ah,espera,qué es eso?—

—En un momento lo sabrás.—Y salió de su rostro una sonrisa que reflejaba un "Te partiré en 2".Le quito la última prenda que tenía John,revelando a su "amigo" despierto.

—N-no…v-veas…—Dijo agarrando la almohada de su lado tapando aquella zona.

—No sientas vergüenza,¿tenemos lo mismo,no?—Dijo Dave quitandosé la prenda que le quedaba,revelando su erección.

—Sí…pero…tengo miedo…—Dijo mientras escondía su cara en la almohada.

—Mira,si no estás preparado puedes dejarlo porque estas inseguro,igual yo hice que pasaras esto en primer lugar sin haberte dicho nada…—Tomó una mano de él y la acarició tiernamente,para darle confianza.

—¡No,hemos llegado hasta aquí,continuemos!—

—Vale,pero si no puedes sentarte no es mi cierto,no tengo lubricante,préstame tu saliva. —

—¿Espera,q-?—No pudo completar la palabra porque su boca fue invadida por los dedos de Dave.

—Anda,lámelos. —Dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba "Quiero escuchar tus putos gemidos y después darte duro".

—…—No dijo nada y siguió la orden,después de un rato,Dave alejo su mano de la boca del menor y cuidadosamente metió un dedo en la entrada de John,dejo salir un grito que poco a poco pasaron a ser gemidos.A Dave le agradaba escucharlo así,y más porque él lo hacia.

—¡D-dave~! Hmm~…¡a-ah~!—

Dave metió un segundo dedo,John gimió más fuerte y fue peor cuando metió todos,cuando sintió que ese lugar estaba lo suficientemente húmedo,acerco a John a si mismo sentado en él con cuidado,dejando en su oreja un susurro.

—¿Listo? —.Avisó,no quería hacerle daño a la persona que más quería.

—S-sí…—.Se aferró a la espalda de Dave entró en él,John dejo unas leves marcas en la espalda del otro gimiendo aún más fuerte que antes.

—¡Ah~m-más! —

—Dios,gimes como puta,pero eres MI puta—.Bromeó besando a John para después dar otra embestida más profunda pero cuidadose,para no herirlo.—¿Te puedes poner en cuatro?,me resulta difícil hacerlo así,coño.—

—No creas que voy a hacer esa mierda.—Pero no se salvó,a fin de cuentas Dave tuvo que obligarlo.

—D-dave~ m-más profundo~ .¡Ah!~ —

—En serio,pareces una puta. —

—D-dave..m-me vengo—

—Qué casualidad,yo también,ah~—

Ambos gimen con la voz muy alta pero en especial John,apesar de que eran las 12:00 de la madrugada,se podía percibir que ellos despertarían sus vecinos

Cayeron rendidos en la cama,abrazados y Dave le dio un beso tierno y lento a John ,correspondió al instante y después de haberse separado Dave los tapó a ambos con la sábana,los 2 dejándose llevar por los brazos Morfeo.

Al día siguiente John no se pudo sentar y mucho menos caminar,así que Dave volvió a quedarse con él a pesar de que ya se había curado de lo otro.

—John. —

—¿Si? —

—Me mentiste antes,yo sé esos tipos te golpearon por alguna razón. —

—Eh…bueno…respecto a eso…creo que alguien de por ahí dijo que era…—

—¿Homo?.Lo dijo Gamzee. —

—Espera,¿qué?.No jodas—

—Gamzee sabe todo,John,y cuando Dave Strider dice que sabe todo es porque SABE TODA LA MIERDA EXISTENTE EN ESTE PUTO MUNDO. —Dijo las últimas palabras marcadas en mayúsculas mientras ponía sus manos en forma de arrepentimiento.

—…Mierda.—

—¿Qué pasa,Jehn? —Dijo lo último solo para que el otro mostrará un sonrojo y unos cachetes inflados.

—Entonces…sabe que hicimos…e_so…_—

—…¿Y si vamos a otro país o algún puto lugar que no sea la escuela?

—Sí...no volveré a mostrarle la cara a nadie que conozca a Gamzee.

Y sin darse cuenta ninguno de ambos,Gamzee estaba en la ventana con una videocámara.

* * *

¿Les gustó?A mi no,es mierda. (?)


End file.
